1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a new envelope of dispatch packages, particularly those for shipping materials which need protection during shipping.
2. Background Art
Several types of envelopes or pouches for dispatch packages are known.
One prior art envelope for dispatch packages is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of this specification.
By sandwiching macerated paper between two layers of kraft paper and through folding and gluing as described below, the cushioned paper dispatch package can be formed. This prior art dispatch package can be used inside of other protective packagings, or it can be used as a stand alone item. There are several problems with this type of dispatch package that are currently available, and such problems are enumerated and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,575 (Gerard) discloses a flattened padded tubular bag construction having an inner paper liner and an outer paper sleeve and batting positioned therebetween. The liner and sleeve overlap at one side of the flattened bag construction and have a tear cord inserted inside of one of the side edges. The liner and the sleeve consist of rectangular paper sheets having a rectangular thin piece of batting positioned therebetween. The batting has substantially less width and length than the paper sheets so as to leave unpadded double ply paper portions when the combined liner batting and sleeve are folded into the tubular bag and overlapped longitudinally along one side of the tubular bag. The tear cord is adhesively attached to the inside face of the liner and extends longitudinally along the liner at an overlap double ply portion devoid of batting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,669 (Vilutis) discloses a generally rectangular package of thermoplastic film, and a method of making same. At a minimum, the package includes a length of thermoplastic film folded substantially midway its ends so that a layer of film overlays each flat surface of the material of generally flat rectangular configuration and so that the fold is along one edge of the material. The juxtaposed surfaces along the other three sides of the material are sealed together. The package also includes a drawstring along one of the three sides between the layers of film and between the material and the adjacent sealed surfaces of the film. The ends of the drawstring are spaced from the respective edges of the folded film so that wicking due to the presence of the drawstring is prevented by the sealed portions of the surfaces at the ends of the drawstring.
U.S. Pat. No. 914,274 (Heyer) discloses an envelope which includes a blank of plastic paper stock. The blank includes a body with a sealing flap and a rectangular back. The back is folded over on the body, so that the opposite side edges of the body and the back are joined together by compression while the material of the blank is in a plastic state, so as to permit the edges to intermingle and unite in a homogeneous manner without the aid of adhesive material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,026 (McKeen) discloses an envelope construction which includes two sheets of transparent material and a nontransparent paper backing. The two sheets of transparent material are fused together along three of their edges. The nontransparent paper backing is applied to the outer face of one of the sheets of transparent material. End user identification can be written or printed on the nontransparent paper backing. There are free closure flaps at the open end of the envelope receptacle created by the fusion of the two sheets of transparent material. The closure flaps can be folded over along the upper edge of the paper backing and sealed to the transparent material forming the back of the envelope structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,214 (Gendron) is an improvement patent which discloses an improved two compartmented envelope (which includes a small front compartment and a larger rear compartment). Gendron indicates that the prior art includes the following: a first generally rectangular blank defined by a rear panel and a front panel foldably attached to one another along a transverse fold line, a pair of side closure flaps foldably attached to the side edges of the rear panel and a top closure flap foldably attached to the upper transverse edge of the rear panel, and a second blank in the form of a patch adhered to the inside surface of the front panel. The Gendron improvement includes the following: There is a recess along the transverse edge of the front panel remote from the fold line connecting the front and rear panels, and a contoured extension along the transverse edge of the top closure flap for simultaneously sealing the first envelope compartment formed between the front panel and the patch and the second compartment formed between the rear panel and the patch. A perforated line in the top closure flap is located so as to separate the contoured extension of the top closure flap from the main portion thereof for permitting independent access to the first compartment without disturbing the contents of the second compartment. There is a pattern of adhesive applied to the top closure flap in the form of a centrally located strip that overlaps the perforated line and a pair of separate patches outboard of the centrally located strip whereby the centrally located adhesive strip simultaneously seals the first compartment and the central portion of the second compartment while the adhesive patches seal the outboard portions of the second compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,351 (Hough) discloses an adhering method which includes, at a minimum, first and second overlying sheets of flexible material, the opposed surfaces of the sheets having bonded thereto a thermoplastic pile so that the internal surfaces of the envelope are pile surfaced, the other surfaces of the sheets being free of pile, the first sheet being of greater length than the second sheet so as to form a closure flap which can be folded into engagement with a cooperating portion of the other surface of the second sheet, and a layer of tack adhesive on the cooperating portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,473 (Hoeller) discloses a two-chamber envelope package which includes, at a minimum, a first and a second outer wall of equal length to one another, and a separating partition. The separating partition is disposed between the first and second outer walls and is joined together therewith in the edge areas thereof so that the partition is coextensive with the length of the outer walls. The separating partition is joined to the first outer wall by a first seam along its length at a predetermined distance from a first edge. The separating partition is joined to the second outer wall along its length by a second seam at a predetermined distance from a second edge located opposite of the first edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,930 (Ward) discloses an overnight letter envelope which includes, at a minimum, a continuous sheet of paper folded once around a fold line to form two panels, each of which has opposed inner surfaces, an outer surface, two lengthwise edges and two widthwise edges, and each of which have substantially the same width. One panel is shorter in length than the other panel (the so-called second panel). A pair of side panels is enclosed, each of which is joined to one of the lengthwise edges of the so-called first panel by a fold line, each of which has a lengthwise free edge, and each of which has a notch formed in the lengthwise free edge thereof. A flexible, transparent sheet which has two lengthwise edges and two widthwise edges is included and is superposed over a portion of the outer surface of the so-called second panel. The side panels are folded over and secured to the outer surface of the so-called second panel so that a major portion of the lengthwise edges of the flexible, transparent sheet are located between the outer surface of the so-called second panel and the side panels, and a minor portion of the lengthwise edges of the flexible transparent sheet is exposed at the notches. Means for securing the flexible transparent sheet in superposed position over the outer surface of the so-called second panel to form a pouch between the outer surface of the second panel and an inner surface of the flexible, transparent sheet are enclosed. The pouch is closed on three sides and has an opening located along a widthwise edge of the flexible, transparent sheet which has portions thereof adjacent to the notches. Means for effecting a seal between the outer surface of the so-called second panel and the inner surface of the flexible, transparent sheet are included adjacent to the widthwise edge of the flexible, transparent sheet. Finally, a flap is included which extends from a widthwise edge of the first panel and has means for effecting a seal between the first and second panels when desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,416 (Shoenfeld) discloses overnight packages, and a method of handling express envelopes. The envelope which is disclosed in Shoenfeld includes the following: a stiff paperboard backing and a film which is sealed around three edges of the backing thereby forming a pouch open at one end into which an envelope can be inserted; a pressure-sensitive adhesive on the free end of the film; and a sealable strip covering the pressure-sensitive adhesive. When the strip is removed, the free end can be applied to the open edge of the stiff backing to seal the envelope within the pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,658 (Rous) discloses a book carton with an improved opener which includes, at a minimum, parallel top and bottom walls which are foldably interconnected by a pair of parallel side walls to form a tubular structure including end flaps. A pair of hingedly connected tabs formed in the bottom wall of the carton are normally positioned perpendicular to the bottom wall. A notch is formed at one end of each of the end flap outer portions (i.e., notch on both sides). A closure flap attached to a side wall of the carton is normally coplanar with the end flap portions and parallel to the bottom wall. A tear strip formed in the top wall is normally located above the closure flap.